Recuerdos
by Spencer16
Summary: Suspiró de nuevo, fuerte esta vez, dejando en claro que no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Sí, la vida era más fácil cuando de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de controlar sus poderes y la inminente venida de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hola de nuevo. Hace tanto que no pasaba por aquí que siento que han pasado siglos. En fin... No me maten por haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos, es culpa del colegio y mi bloqueo (¡Maldito bloqueo!).**

**Aquí dejo una historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de días pero hasta hoy pude subirla**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece, lo cual es una lástima, pero es la verdad.**

* * *

-¡Déjame salir maldita sea!-gritó con cuidado de no tocar los barrotes, lo había hecho una vez y el resultado no había sido agradable

-Me recuerdas a un pajarito que tuve de niño-hablo con voz burlona Slade- Piaba y piaba para que lo dejará salir de su jaula, pero a mí me gustaba verlo allí… Murió de tristeza

Localizo el lugar de donde provenía su voz y lanzó una gran cantidad de energía hacía allí, pero los barrotes se la devolvieron duplicada y la enviaron al otro lado. Sí, esa también había sido una mala idea…

-Si tu novio y tus amigos te aman, no tardaran en traerme lo que les pedí, sino…querida pajarita, morirás de tristeza-se burló Slade desde un lugar diferente, en aquella maldita oscuridad no podía estar completamente enterada de algo-Por cierto, te dejaré un regalo para que te entretengas, tal vez tengas que pasar allí mucho más tiempo del que esperas

Algo cayó con un ruido sordo casi a su lado. Maldito fuera Slade

_-Si tu novio y tus amigos te aman…-_resonó en su cabeza

Por supuesto que la amaban, pero eran inteligentes, no le darían a Slade lo que pedía sabiendo cómo podía ser, como podía terminar las cosas…estarían armando un plan para sacarla de allí, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo la había atrapado? No tenía la más remota idea. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué quería Slade a cambio? Era algo que se escapaba a sus cavilaciones. ¿Volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su familia, a todos pronto? Lo esperaba, pero a decir verdad, estaba ignorante en todo cuanto no cuestionará si estaba viva.

A tanteo tomo lo que había tirado Slade. Lo maldijo de nuevo con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Una caja de fósforos. O el tipo quería burlarse de ella o dudaba poder darle algo más que pudiera usar para escapar.

Encendió uno más para alejar de su mente la imagen de ella como el pajarito muerto de Slade que por otra cosa. El color amarillo refulgente y vivo de la llama le trajo un agradable recuerdo, justo lo que necesitaba para dejar atrás por un rato su desatinado presente.

_Flashback_

-Ese vestido resalta el color de sus ojos hasta hacerlos parecer dos piedras preciosas en el cielo señorita-dijo el encargado

-Por supuesto-dijo en tono de voz monótona y rodando los ojos

Todos los vestidos resaltaban algo de si hasta hacerlo parecer de los dioses o increíble o perteneciente al cielo o alguna otra tontería por el estilo. Casi soltó una risita al imaginarse saliendo en ropa interior para que el encargado le dijera algo así como "Lo invisible de tu ropa hace que vuestros ojos parezcan dos lagos profundos en los cuales se sumergiría un dios en cielo"

-¿Me veo gorda en este vestido?-preguntó su madre por vigésima vez

Suspiró por vigésima primera vez

-No madre, te ves preciosa en ese vestido como te has visto preciosa en cada uno de los vestidos que has dejado

-Pero… ¿No crees que me veo gorda?

Suspiró de nuevo, fuerte esta vez, dejando en claro que no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Sí, la vida era más fácil cuando de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de controlar sus poderes y la inminente venida de su padre

-Si no querías verte gorda en tu boda podrías haberle dicho al murciélago que esperara hasta el matrimonio o hablarle de los métodos de planificación de hoy en día, ¿Tan difícil era esperar dos meses?

Su madre se sonrojo y miro al lugar donde se encontraba su próximo hermano o hermana. Luego su mirada revoloteo hasta encontrarse con la de su prometido al otro lado de la tienda, una mirada enamorada, una mirada llena de amor y promesas. Una daga en su pecho que recién comenzaba a curarse

Las imágenes volvían a sí como si quisieran ser recordadas

_-Rae, puedo explicarlo, no es lo que parece-dijo el chico verde mientras intentaba tapar sus cuerpos desnudos con una sabana_

_Sabía que no podía confiar en aquella rubia de aspecto inocente_

_-No vuelvas a llamarme Rae en lo que te quede de vida-susurró en tono peligro, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo como temblaba-En cuanto a lo que tengas que explicarme, puedes guardarlo para ti, por lo que a mí respecta, jamás hemos sido nada más que compañeros de equipo_

Era Gar por el amor a Azar, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría podido seguir aguantando la tentación a su lado? No más de dos días por lo visto. Estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de la chica rubia, ni ella podía haberlo negado

Pero dolía y las miradas de su madre al murciélago no hacían más que escocer en la herida.

Cuando terminaron de elegir los vestidos, cosa que no había sido agradable y había durado casi todo el día, se encontraron con el motivo de los suspiros de su madre y con su líder

-Hola murcielaguito mío-dijo su madre, que parecía estar flotando en una nube de amor

¿Había mencionado que uno de los síntomas del embarazo de su madre era actuar como una adolescente tonta y enamorada?

-Vamos palomita, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial

Había escuchado de embarazos compartidos, pero esto era ridículo. Rogaba a Azar porque el niño o niña naciera con su inteligencia y no con la de sus padres.

-Por supuesto que sí, murcielaguito mío-suspiró su madre

-¿Tu padre fue siempre tan estúpido o es solo una rara enfermedad que hasta ahora comienza a manifestarse?-preguntó cuándo el par de tortolitos estuvieron lejos

Robin soltó una risita

-Es el embarazo, lo tiene idiotizado-sonrió-Ha tenido tres hijos pero este es el primero propio, lo seguirás viendo así por los siguientes nueve meses

-Esto será divertido-bufó frunciendo el ceño

-Oí lo que sucedió con Garfield-murmuró su líder luego de un momento de silencio-Lo lamento

-No eres tu quien tiene que lamentarlo-dijo de vuelta-Además, era obvio ¿No?

Otro extenso momento de silencio se extendió entre ellos antes de que Robin le dirigiera una sonrisa burlona

-¿Sabías que tu madre y mi padre se van a casar?

Bufó ¿Qué quería? ¿Mejorarle el ánimo o arruinarle completamente el día?

-Ese calenturiento de tu padre… lo hubiera detenido si no hubiera pensado que no sería más que una cosa de semanas, meses por mucho

-Seremos familia-comentó Robin con una risita

-Que Azar nos ampare-pidió dejando salir una risita

_Fin del Flashback_

Ese día había comenzado todo

* * *

**Es un multichapter así que subiré otro muy pronto. Acepto dudas, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, de todo. Un abrazo psicológico muy grande**


	2. Azul

**Hey, he vuelto, más rápido de lo general porque voy a estar muy ocupada toda la semana y no podía contener la ansiedad de publicar este capitulo.**

**Teen Titans no es mío, no tengo fines de lucro, etc, etc, etc**

* * *

-La cena pajarito-anunció Slade desde el pasillo, sopló la cerrilla antes de que le quemara los dedos y vio cómo su captor introducía entre los barrotes lo que parecía un pan y un vaso de agua

Tomo tentativamente el pan y decidió que prefería comenzar a roer los barrotes antes que comer eso.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?-dijo más para distraerse que por hablar con Slade-Tú me das comida decente y yo a cambio no me muero de hambre

Slade no dio señas de haberla escuchado mientras salía.

Suspiró y tiro el pan contra los barrotes…Se sintió frustrada cuando el pan hizo más daño en los barrotes que sus intentos con sus poderes.

Se volvería loca si no venían por ella y pronto…

Que más daba, si iba a morir, no sería dándole gusto a Slade pensando en lo desdichada que era en ese momento

Tomo una nueva cerilla y para su sorpresa, ésta encendió con un color azul cielo.

Respiró profundo intentando encontrar alguna alteración en el aire que produjera aquel extraño color, ¿Acaso Slade se había aburrido de ella e iba a matarla con algún extraño químico? Pero no, no había nada más que el olor a moho y polvo que la había acompañado desde que estaba allí hacía… prefería no pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

El color le recordaba mucho a…

_Flashback_

-Puede besar a la novia-recitó el padre

Apartó la mirada de la feliz pareja. Su madre apenas si le había dejado darle un bocado a su desayuno antes de venir allí y no quería devolverlo mientras veía al murciélago besándola.

-_Muchos niños se trauman viendo a sus padres teniendo…_-acalló a su subconsciente antes de que acabara de torturarla.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando imagino las consecuencias de lo que sugería su mente. ¿Cómo es que había accedido a ser la madrina de semejante locura? Ah sí, la feliz esposa era también su madre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Robin… no Dick, ese día no llevaba su traje semáforo, sino un elegante esmoquin -Estás más pálida de lo normal

Volvió a mirarlo

-Seguro-dijo esperando que su voz no sonará tan patética como se sentía

Dick sonrió y negó con la cabeza

No llevaba su antifaz. Este había quedado en algún lugar de la mansión Díaz… la mansión Díaz-Roth lo que le recordaba que estaba a punto de vomitar

-Solo son dos horas más Rachel-dijo Dick mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azul bebé que generalmente dejaba ocultos con su antifaz-Seguro que puedes soportarlas

-¿En serio lo crees?-preguntó avanzando a paso lento siguiendo a los novios a la salida, ella no tenía tanta fe

Efectivamente, media hora después, analizaba las mejores opciones de suicidio en medio de una fiesta de boda.

Su nuevo papi- como insistía su madre que lo llamara de allí en adelante-(había que aclarar que el embarazo la tenía bastante afectada y que ella tenía bastante mala suerte con los padres que le tocaban) no se había separado un solo momento de su madre, no parecía poder tener las manos fuera de Ángela-si no aprendía a controlarlas en lo que quedaba de fiesta ella misma se aseguraría de enseñarle-y lo peor parecía ser que a su madre le encantaba aquel contacto. Se besaban como si no hubiese mañana y sinceramente, parecía que Bruno quería hacerle el amor allí mismo a su madre…

…Cosa que, en caso de que sucediera, dejaría viuda a su madre y huérfano o huérfana a su próximo hermano.

-…No Bruno, mientras estemos casados tú y ella serán familia-escuchó que le decía su madre a su nuevo esposo mientras se acercaban a ella-: Además, ella te adora

El murciélago miró un momento en su dirección, no parecía muy convencido de ello… ¡Sabía que en algún lugar de aquel improbable cerebro existía un hombre inteligente!

-Ve a hablar con ella-ordenó su madre

El murciélago camino hasta ella, se paró en frente a donde estaba sentada, la miro y luego miro la pista de baile donde sonaba una canción lenta. Retiraba inmediatamente lo que había dicho, ese hombre lo que era, era un valiente suicida

-Ni creas que voy a bailar contigo murciélago-le cortó mientras él parecía buscar las palabras abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez-Mi madre quiere vernos hablar así que al mal paso darle prisa

Se levantó y camino hasta una de las salidas mientras Bruno le seguía como un perrito obediente. Pensándolo bien, su madre siempre le había dicho que quería un perrito… ¿Estaría dispuesta a cambiar?

-¿La amas?-preguntó deteniéndose

La pregunta tomo con la guardia baja al murciélago. ¿Qué le habría visto su madre además de lo caballeroso, lo guapo y lo adinerado?

-Por supuesto-contestó sin un instante de vacilación luego de entender que le preguntaba

-¿Estás dispuesto a protegerla con tu vida si es necesario?

Bruno asintió solemnemente

-Bien, eso es todo lo que pido-volvió a verlo, la energía brillaba en sus manos pero hizo como si no lo notará-Ahora escúchame bien murciélago, si llega a derramar una sola lágrima, una sola que no sea de felicidad…

Tardo cinco minutos en soltarle una amenaza que la hacía digna hija de su padre

-Ahora-dijo terminando-Ve con mi madre y dile que hemos zanjado nuestras diferencias y somos casi familia, tú me llamarás Rachel y yo te llamaré Bruno y trataré de tratarte bien en su presencia, pero no me pidas más

El murciélago asintió fervientemente antes de desaparecer rápidamente tras la puerta. Sonrió burlonamente, ¿Ese era el hombre valiente del que hablaba su madre?

Miro el reloj en su comunicador. Tendría que aguantar una hora y veinte minutos más. ¿Dónde estaban los villanos cuando se les necesitaba?

Miro a la salida. Los guardias de Bruno la custodiaban, ¿Se darían cuenta si ella se iba?

-Son profesionales, no creas que no intente escaparme de ellos un millón de veces cuando era niño-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Me escape de las garras de un demonio todo poderoso, unos guardias no pueden ser tanto problema, nuevo hermano-dijo para luego dedicarle una corta sonrisa

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo rodando los ojos-Bruno era mi héroe y tú madre lo convirtió en…

-Hey, no le eches a mi madre la culpa de algo que era obvio para todo el mundo-le detuvo en seco

Robin bufó pero no dijo nada en buen rato

-¿Quieres bailar un poco?-dijo repentinamente

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-¿Starfire esta indispuesta o se han acabado todas las chicas del lugar?-preguntó con tono de burla

El chico maravilla pareció herido con su comentario

-Creí que todo el mundo se había enterado de que Starfire y yo ya no somos nada-cuando dirigió la mirada a la pista de baile pudo comprobar sus palabras al ver a la princesa extraterrestre besando a alguno de los chicos que habían allí, a esa distancia no podría decirlo, Robin sonrió-Además, solo he bailado con tu madre y con mi gorda y rara tía… solo hay una chica en toda la ciudad con la que querría bailar esta noche

-Te estás volviendo cursi chico maravilla-dijo pero aun así lo siguió a la pista

-Puede ser-aceptó Robin con una ligera sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla

Robin los guió lentamente por la pista, tarareando una canción que no parecía en nada a la que sonaba y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con esos penetrantes ojos azules

-Eres muy bella-susurró y siguió guiándolos a pesar de que la canción ya había acabado

-Aprende una cosa chico maravilla-sonrió-Si vas a halagarme, busca algo que no hayas usado con todas las chicas con las que has estado

-¿Y si te digo que tu belleza oscura es mayor a la de las otras chicas que he conocido?-le siguió el juego el chico maravilla

-Poco original-dijo con un bostezo

-Tu belleza interior supera con creces a la exterior de cualquier chica

-¿Estás diciéndome fea indirectamente?-preguntó con una sonrisa bailándole en la boca

-¿Qué tal si digo que el morado es tu color?

-¿Me estás halagando a mí o a una berenjena?

Robin bufó y sus ojos azules fue lo último que vio antes que sus labios chocaran con pasión, como si no hubiese un mañana

-¿Suficiente para ti?-preguntó Robin con una sonrisa

-Tal vez-le dio una media sonrisa

Sí, tal vez ese tiempo que debía pasar allí podía ser interesante

_Fin del flashback_

Un ruido la despertó de sus ensoñaciones, sonaba como sí…

Un miedo helado la recorrió, tenía que salir de allí pronto, como fuera.

* * *

**No se como quedo, para mí fue muy cursi, pero gente, tengo para todos los gustos. Acepto críticas, tomatazos, abrazos. yo también los quiero mucho. En fin nos vemos cuando este montón de libros no amenacen con enterrarme.**


End file.
